


sunshine fanart

by CinnamonOcean



Series: draw'e devil [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, feral!Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOcean/pseuds/CinnamonOcean
Summary: Matt and Foggy looking for food or something useful for survival in a post apocalyptic New York





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/gifts).

> based on this amazing fic  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547/chapters/9534300


	2. survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This photo was found in the wreckage of NY


End file.
